Battle of the Heart
by alltotheone
Summary: Because when you're in love, you lack a clean mind. In the end, it's a battle of the heart-between the good for oneself versus the good of mankind.
1. The Beginning of Forever

**NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MELISSA DE LA CRUZ! THIS IS JUST A FANFIC!**

**********************

It was the weekly anniversary of Lawrence Van Alen's death during the battle at Rio de Janeiro. It was also a week since Schuyler Van Alen broke it off with Jack. The "it" being their secret relationship. She wouldn't have broken it off if the conditions had been different…if Jack and Mimi weren't bonded. She knew in her heart that there was a way to break a bond and love whoever you wanted without any consequences, she just had to find it.

But she had to find the antidote fast. During dinner one night, Mimi Force proudly announced, and smugly, that she and Jack were getting bonded in a few months…on New Years, to be precise.

Jack was ignoring Schuyler more than ever. He had no choice because whenever he saw her, he felt weak and powerless. Being Abbadon, Angel of Destruction, he HATED being weak. He lived knowing he was one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Still, not wanting to admit it, he loved her more than anything in the world…even more than power.

_Well_, thought Jack,_ the deal is done. I'm getting bonded in a few months to Mimi…that's life I guess_. In his room, Jack turned on his radio, for some random reason, he turned to KOST 103.5 and heard a familiar voice giving a dedication.

"…_Just know that I still love you and I did what I did to save both of us." _said the girl making a dedication.

"_Well…here's 'Storm' by Lifehouse."_ Said the radio station lady.

_How long have I been in this storm?_

_So overwhelmed by the ocean_

_She pressed forward…_

_Water's getting harder to tread_

_With these waves crashing over my head_

_If I could just see you_

_Everything would be all right…_

Jack listened to the song, rekindling the memories of Schuyler and himself together. He felt the same way this singer's words felt. _If I could just see you everything would be all right._ He sighed and turned off the radio.

***************************************************************************************************************

After making a phone call to a radio station, Schuyler went to the newly renovated Repository, looking at books about bonds…and hopefully how to break them. Two books on a shelf caught her eye: "Bonds, History and Destruction" and "Silver Bloods, Do They Have A Weakness?"

Schuyler was surprised that no one looked at these books. They seem to be the resolution to all of the problems of the Committee. She quickly checked them out and left for the Force's home.

***************************************************************************************************************

For Schuyler, classes at Duchesne were becoming more and more uncomfortable, especially when she had them with Jack, her one true love. Sure, she loved Oliver, but only as a friend, not as a lover.

Schuyler couldn't wait to go home and continue reading the books she found…and flew around a corner and collided with a blond-haired, green-eyed angel…Jack.

"Oh…sorry." stuttered both Schuyler and Jack simultaneously, helping each other up…that is until they saw who they were helping.

"My fault," said Jack, coldly, "sorry."

Schuyler shuddered at his coldness, for once, seeing a glimpse of Abbadon. Their eyes met for a second before Schuyler turned and left for her car, leaving behind destruction.

Jack could see Schuyler hiding something from him when their eyes met. Some secret that he wanted to know, until he saw the look of hurt and fear in her eyes. HURT?!?! She was hurt! SHE was the one who broke off their "relationship." That part didn't sting as much as the fear in her eyes. She was afraid of him. His beloved was afraid of him. HIM! Why did that hurt so much? He was supposed to get bonded soon, wasn't he? He shook that thought out of his head and walked towards his twin waiting for him in his new sports car.

_Hey gorgeous_ greeted Mimi.

_Hey you _he replied.

They got used to communicating telepathically, rather than verbally.

_So…you wanna come with me to plan our bonding ceremony? _

_Actually, do you mind if I just stay home? I think I'm going to hang with the guys tonight._

_Fine, but you have to come next time _pouted Mimi.

_Promise._

Soon, they arrived at the house, but only Jack got out. Mimi was leaving for her appointment with Christian Siriano, winner of Season 4 of Project Runway, (sp?) to design her dress for the bonding ceremony.

_I will find out why she decided to end our relationship. She wouldn't do that unless she had a really good reason._ Jack vowed to find out the truth about the breakup. With that, he ran up into his room. Apparently Schuyler was in her room, reading something. _Oh well…I was always curious…_

With that, Jack started eavesdropping on Schuyler's "conversation."


	2. The Truth is Revealed

In her room, Schuyler began reading. She decided to start with the book about bonding. She turned the first page and began to read. She flipped through the book until she found a chapter on breaking bonds.

"_Bonds are a powerful connection between two vampires. When bonded, the twin vampires achieve full power. Bonds are not to be broken. If one of the twin vampires declines their partner, they would be forced to bond, or be killed. Usually, bonds are accepted without question. Vampires question if bonds can be broken, though. They can be broken, but only by Gabrielle the Uncorrupted or anyone, he/she, with Gabrielle's blood in them. The blood alone cannot be used. It needs to be within an ALIVE vampire. Otherwise, the breaking of bonds will NOT work. The person with Gabrielle the Uncorrupted's blood must say these words: _

_*I release you from your duty_

_I found the soul that loves me truly_

_Sacrifice your first partner_

_But get the one you sought after_

_Give anything to be together_

_To be one from now to forever*_

_After his has been chanted, say the two true names of the supposed to be bonded vampires, and then say the one that you want to be with you. Within the hour, he/she will be forever with you." _ Recited Schuyler.

Schuyler couldn't believe her luck! She had everything she needed. She grabbed a sheet of paper and copied the instructions. She was going to close the book until she came across this: _To complete the "ritual," the one you want to be with MUST be with you when you say the words. _

"GREAT!!' exclaimed Schuyler, "How am I supposed to do that? Apparently, Jack hates me right now."

She sighed in frustration, but she looked on the bright side: at least she knew bonds could be broken.

One thing Schuyler didn't notice was that someone next door was listening to her read what she found out.

***************************************************************************************************************

_Bonds can be broken?_ Questioned Jack. He thought that they were impossible to break. But…why would Schuyler want to break a bond? Whose bond? GOD! Questions were flooding Jack's brain. Then it occurred to him! The hurt in Schuyler's eyes and the breaking of bonds! It all made sense: she wanted to break Mimi and his bond. That happy though only lasted for a while. If Mimi found out, he'd be dead meat, along with Schuyler. He HAD to speak with her before she did that mumbo jumbo stuff. He just had to…

***************************************************************************************************************

Right after she finished coping the instructions down, Schuyler's phone rang. She got a phone call urgently informing her to go to an emergency Committee meeting. Soon, she and the Force twins were in a town car, driving towards The Bank.

***************************************************************************************************************

"Silence, please!" exclaimed a senior Blue Blood.

Everyone fell silent at her command.

"The reason for this unexpected meeting is due to the death of Lawrence Van Alen and the attack in Rio de Janeiro. You all know that our former Regis, Lawrence Van Alen, died when he was struck by Lucifer's sword. That's why the senior members, along with new Regis, Charles Force, decided to train you young vampires how to fight when the time comes. This is not all the news, though. I think the Regis will want to explain to you the second announcement."

Charles Force stepped through a curtain, expressionless, and said, "She is right. You will learn to use your swords and fight the Silver Bloods soon. With proven evidence, one of the Blue Bloods here is a traitor. One of you scheming little devils is helping the Silver Bloods kill us."

Gasps echoed the room.

Suddenly, Bliss jumped up and said, "Very clever, Charles, yes there is someone here betraying you. That is I! I prefer to be called Lucifer, since the person you call 'Bliss' is very well dead now!" exclaimed Bliss's body. It was very clear that the person speaking was not Bliss, but Lucifer himself. But before anyone could catch him, he said, "By the way Schuyler, Bliss was your sister." And with that, he vanished into thin air.

All was silent for a few seconds, and then chaos broke out. The Regis quickly sent trackers to find Lucifer and told everyone else to calm down, which took a while.

"As you see, it's even more crucial that you know how to fight! Without that skill, it's an easy extinction for Blue Bloods and Red Bloods!" exclaimed Charles Force, but Schuyler wasn't listening.

_Bliss was my sister…Oh god!_ And with that, Schuyler fainted into an endless black hole. Falling. Falling. Falling.


	3. The Dreaming

**Hey. Remember to post a review for this. If my chapters 3 & 4 suck, it's probably because im starting to get a writers block for the first time. This is why reviews are needed so i can try to continue, but expect more chapters. that's all. thanks.**

* * *

When Schuyler became conscious, the first thing she saw was the people who stared back at her, causing her to squirm. She remembered that she fainted between a Committee meeting. This caused her to blush and look everywhere but at the people.

"Are you ok?" asked Charles Force with a hint of worry in his voice.

All Schuyler could do was nod, but once again, she fainted.

**SPOV**

This time, it wasn't pitch dark…she was on a cloud with a semi-transparent woman…her mother.

"Mom…" whispered Schuyler.

"Sky, honey. I need to you be brave," replied her mom.

Schuyler nodded.

"You know that you have to learn to fight right? Well, according to a prophecy, you, daughter of Gabrielle the Uncorrupted, will defeat and save all humanity from death…using my sword."

This caused Schuyler to start feeling a bit woozy, but she nodded.

"I will teach you something that you mustn't tell any soul ok? Because if you do, all chances of survival, for both Red and Blue Bloods, are doomed."

Schuyler was getting a migraine due to the heavy pressure and responsibility put on her, but she wouldn't let her mother down. Then, she thought of an ingenious idea.

"Mother, I will learn what you want me to, but will you answer one of my questions?"

This made Allegra Van Alen think for a second before answering, "Very well then, but I will come to you in your dreams some other time. My time with you are short, so concentration is very crucial. Farewell."

And with that, Allegra Van Alen left, but not before giving her daughter a tremendous hug.

**JPOV**

I saw Schuyler faint…again, and rushed towards her. Jesus, why was she fainting so much? Now, everyone was worried. I tried accessing her mind, but something was blocking me. I looked towards my twin, Mimi, and she returned an unsuccessful look. One weird thing was that the look on her face was peaceful, so she wasn't having a nightmare. Suddenly, she whispered, "Mom." The senior members of the Committee exchanged a glance. Schuyler was dreaming of her mother, Allegra Van Alen, also known as Gabrielle the Uncorrupted. I had no idea what the glances meant, but Schuyler had been unconscious for quite a while, but then, she pops back into consciousness.

**SPOV**

Once again, I awake to staring vampires.

"What happened, Schuyler? We all heard you whisper 'Mom'." said Charles Force.

Remembering her promise with her mother, she replied with a, "Nothing, I just dreamed that my mother was alive. That's all."

Amazingly, everyone believed her…everyone but Jack Force. Her Jack Force. Her beau. Cross that…he wasn't hers anymore. He and Mimi were getting bonded in a few months. The meeting was postponed for tomorrow, due to the health of Schuyler. Once in her room, Schuyler fell asleep, waiting for her mother to come.

*************************************

"Hello again, daughter."

"Mom."

Soon at work, Allegra Van Alen started teaching Schuyler all she needed to know and more about swords. Within a few "hours", Schuyler was becoming better and better.

After a while, Schuyler asked, "What if we can't defeat them with just swords?"

This caused a look of pain to come across her mother's face.

"Schuyler, I need to tell you something. Since Lucifer took Bliss, she no longer has my blood running through her, so you are the only person alive with my blood. Only the blood of Gabrielle could do this incantation I'm going to tell you. It will guarantee the fall of ALL Silver Bloods, but at a great cost."

Schuyler became more focused when her mother said there was a way to kill all the Silver Bloods, but asked, "What is the great cost?"

"First, you will promise me that you will only do this if it positive that there is no other hope for the destruction of Silver Bloods ok?"

"I give you my word."

"Ok…to use this incantation, you must put a shield over your fellow Blue Bloods, ensuring their safety. I will tell you that later. Next, you will use my sword, the one you used in battle, and force it into the ground as you chant the incantation to kill the Silver Bloods. What's at risk is that you might not survive…you might never complete another cycle. The chances are 50-50. Whether you live or not depends on the Heavens."

Schuyler realized that she had the key to safety, but was reminded that a promise made to an Angel could not be broken. She sighed.

"As for your question, I will come back another time to answer it."

As Schuyler turned to leave, her mother called for her again, "By the way, Schuyler, the method to break a bond you found works if you follow the instruction carefully. And Jack still wants to be with you, you know? He's trying to read your mind right now. Anyhow, just talk to him and he WILL listen ok?"

Schuyler just nodded and let go.

*****************************************

Schuyler woke up, protecting her thoughts, and got up, remembering that it was Saturday. Admitting the truth, she was glad that her mother told her that Jack still loved her. She'd been too much of a coward to talk with him. Now, she had everything ready, but she didn't know how to separate Jack from Mimi, especially with the bonding in three months. She kept thinking right until she got a call from Linda Farnsworth asking her to do another photo shoot, but this time with _Seventeen_. Schuyler put her fame into use.

"Hey Linda, I'd love to do the photo shoot, but could you do me a tiny favor?"

"Depends on the favor."

"Could you get Mimi, my 'sister' out of the house and pretend to give her a photo shoot?"

"Why?" asked Linda, suspiciously.

"Please! I need to talk to her brother while she isn't there. She would bite my head off if she knew."

"On one condition."

"OK! OK!"

"You have to continue to have me as your agent and do all the BIG shoots given to you."

"No problem. Just give me a call and I'll be there."

"Great, now what time do you need me to give her a pretend call?"

"How about…today at 2:30?"

"Fine. I'll be in touch."

With that, Schuyler's plan was in action.

******************************************************************

In the reading room, Schuyler heard a shriek from Mimi, then looked at a clock: 2:30 P.M. right on the dot. Schuyler made a mental note to thank Linda.

She walked out of the room, seeing Mimi excitedly telling Jack and the rest of the family about her "photo shoot."

"Linda Farnsworth just called me and asked me to come and do a preliminary photo shoot." squealed Mimi.

"If it's preliminary, why are you so happy?" asked Jack.

"Because, silly, when they love my photos, they'll be begging for me to model."

With that, she flew up to her room to change and rushed to the photo-shooting center.

_Perfect! She's gone _thought Schuyler.

* * *

**I just wanna say thanks for all the review and subscribers! I will try as best as I can to not disappoint you guys ok? Anyway...review please!**

**Yes, if you want to kaylebug(sp?), i will write a story w/ u. **


	4. Betrayal

**if this chapter sucks, than i'm ok. i was listening to apologize when i came up with the last scene ok? review as usual**

* * *

When Mimi left, Schuyler knew that she had to act fast, so she ran up to Jack's room, knocking unconfidently.

"Hey, Jack…Are you there?"

She heard someone shuffling papers and walking towards the door.

"What do you want?" asked Jack, without so much coldness as he did in the school hallway.

"Um…Can I talk with you for a second?"

"Come in."

Schuyler sat down and took a deep breath.

"Ok…You can decline my offer anytime, but I would like you to hear me out first ok?"

Jack nodded, but since he overheard her "conversation", he had an idea as to what she was going to propose.

"You remember when I broke off our secret relationship a week ago?"

Jack tensed up at the sound of this.

"Well, I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. I swear when I say that I did this for the benefit for both of us. Lawrence told me before he died that our hopes of being together forever is impossible. I would have no restrictions because I have no twin, but since you DO, you would either die or be bonded with Azrael. As much as I wanted to be with you, I couldn't have you die, so I had to tell you that I didn't want to be with you anymore. That was the only way for you to believe me. If I told you the truth, you wouldn't have listened."

Jack was clearly surprised. _So she does love me still! _Jack didn't want to show how exuberant he was when she told him she still loved him, so he just walked over, hugged her, and placed a kiss on her lips. A kiss that started gentle, but neither one of them could help it, and deepened it. When Schuyler moaned, that just gave Jack more fuel to continue.

Soon, it was Schuyler who ended the kiss. Both of them breathless, she said, gasping for air, "I know a way to break a bond."

"I know," said Jack sheepishly, "I heard you say it out loud yesterday in your room." With that, he ducked his head, ashamed.

Schuyler just chuckled and took his golden head in her lap. "Well, what do you say? Wanna do it or not? Your choice."

"Schuyler, isn't it obvious?

Schuyler just grinned, not noticing that Jack picked her up and put her on his bed. They just continued what they started, until Mimi came home…

***************************************************************************************************************

"Ugh!!! I can't believe it! They told me that they didn't think my pictures were good enough to be a model and that I should get advice from _Schuyler_!" screeched Mimi.

Jack and Schuyler jumped apart and went their separate ways. Jack went to comfort his sister, though he wanted to stay lip-locked with Schuyler, and Schuyler went to her room where she replayed the last scene with Jack.

***************************************************************************************************************

When Jack arrived at the first floor, he could see that Mimi was _furious_. Her face was contorted in anger. When she saw Jack, though, she lost a bit of her bitterness.

"God! Can you believe it? Ask the little half-blood for advice for modeling? In her dreams!" exclaimed Mimi.

Jack only nodded. He couldn't agree with Mimi though. Schuyler was gorgeous. When he saw the Schuyler in the gown at the ball, he practically fell at her feet. If only she didn't wear so many layers of clothing in public, people would notice how stunning she is. But to Jack, that didn't matter because one, no guys would take her away from him, and two, it didn't matter what others thought. As long as he knew that she was beautiful, that would be all that mattered. He loved her and she loved hi. It was as simple as that. Mimi throwing a pillow from the couch and shattering a crystal swan snapped Jack back into reality.

"And they were like, 'we appreciate you coming here and trying out, but we need some inner beauty too. Also, we need you to be less revealing sometimes. It doesn't make you look attractive, but rather like a person from Playboy. We are a fashion ad, not a sexual magazine for men.' I mean, like I care. I'll take it as a complement. Well it's their loss." Mimi hissed.

Mimi just moved and sat practically on top of Jack. _Since we're going to be bonded in a few months…_

Mimi pulled Jack into a kiss, which he tried to stop, but he didn't want her to know what he was planning to do. But then again, the kiss wasn't that bad, but it wasn't Schuyler. They continued without air for a while until Mimi stopped and looked behind her.

"Well look here. You wish you were in my position don't you? Well too bad, cause he's mine. He never wanted you, and this just proves it so." snickered Mimi.

Jack froze. _No! It can't be. Dammit!_ He looked past Mimi and saw Schuyler, wide-eyed with tears on the verge of breaking out.

"I wouldn't want to be in your place, Mimi. You just disgust me." said Schuyler with a cold, hard stare. With that, she turned and ran up the stairs.

_***************************************************************************************************************_

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I should've known! And we just got together. Do I mess everything up?!?!_

Jack mentally reprimanded himself, detangled himself from Mimi, and walked to his room. He had to tell Schuyler that it wasn't what it looked like. He just had to tell her the truth. He had a sudden impulse to listen to the radio again, and tuned the radio to KOST 103.5.

"_I walked in on him while he had a w**** practically on top of him with their lips suctioned on each other! GOD! It makes me feel so stupid to let him back in my life after all the heartache he's given me! Every time I try to make our relationship better, he just ruins it within the day!_" said a girl, exasperated. S***! That girl was Schuyler. Dammit! She was talking about him and Mimi! He continued to listen.

"I just want to play this song to tell him that it's over…for good!"

"You hang in there doll. Here's the song you requested: Apologize by One Republic." said the station lady.

_I'm holding on your rope, _  
_Got me ten feet off the ground_  
_I'm hearin what you say _

_but I just can't make a sound_  
_You tell me that you need me _  
_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_  
_You tell me that you're sorry_  
_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._  
_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I'd take another chance, take a fall _  
_Take a shot for you_  
_And I need you like a heart needs a beat _  
_But it's nothin new_  
_I loved you with a fire red-_  
_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._  
_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_  
_But I'm afraid..._

Immediately, Jack turned the radio off, his heart beating rapidly. He liked the song, but when it was dedicated to him, it was painful. Five small words breaking his heart…five powerful words. _It's too late to apologize_. Jack was speechless. Schuyler didn't want him anymore. She'd been hurt by him one too many times and making out with Mimi had been the last straw. He just had to believe that he could apologize because a life without Schuyler is a life without meaning. A pointless life. A wasted life. A life he did NOT want to live. After a few hours of arguing with himself, Jack walked to Schuyler's room and knocked. The door, apparently, was unlocked. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. He was not prepared for what he saw. What he saw was the chaos and mess in it. Among the upturned room, on the bed was a note. A note with three words…

* * *

Tell me what u think! If it sucks, tell me. Review!!


	5. The Last Forgiving

__

**Hey, JC here. I know I didn't add Oliver in the other chapters. I kinda forgot about him. I tend to do that, since I'm an obvious Jack & Schuyler fan. Anyway, just pretend he was there all along. I'm assuming that since no one gave me ideas for future chapters, you readers like my story and that I should keep my storyline/plot. Anyway, any ideas, things you want to put it, etc. just tell me. THANKS! **

**-Jenny =.=**

**Remember 2 review**

* * *

_I hate you!_

Those were the three words. **(Bet you thought it was " I love you".)**

All there was a note and no Schuyler. His first impulse was to find her, but his better senses told him to trust that she could take care of herself. He just fell on her bed, falling into a dream…letting go of all senses…wanting to get away from reality for just a moment…

***************************************************************************************************************

"Jack…" whispered a voice.

Jack tried to see who was calling for him, but his eyes wouldn't allow it.

"Jack…do not be afraid…it is I, Allegra Van Alen. Relax and your eyes will obey you."

Jack let go and saw Allegra Van Alen and sitting next to her was…Schuyler…

"Allegra! But you're supposed to be in a coma?! How are you able to do dream communications? And is this really Schuyler? How am I supposed to know this isn't just a random dream?" asked Jack, frantically.

The mother and daughter shared a look and Schuyler sighed. She walked over to where Jack was sitting, bending over to give him a kiss, but at the last moment, she slapped him on the cheek…hard.

"God Schuyler! Did you have to do that?!"

"What did you think? I'd kiss you after your lips have been on your sister? Yeah right!"

Jack flushed, but thankfully, Allegra silenced them.

"Jack, I will be visiting you and Schuyler in your dreams a lot, but you must swear that you will not tell anyone." commanded Allegra.

Jack nodded.

"Good, now you are here because in one of the ancient prophecies, it said that destruction and light will come together as one, defeating the evil. Obviously, the destruction part is you and the light is Schuyler, since Bliss is gone. You two must learn to fight side by side; in synchronization. This is the only way to fight the Silver Bloods." said Allegra.

Obviously, Allegra and Schuyler didn't tell Jack about Schuyler sacrificing herself. He would never agree to training if he knew. He would never listen if they told him that it would only be a last resort. Angel of Destruction was just like that. Hardheaded.

When Allegra dismissed Jack, sending him back to reality, Schuyler sighed.

"I almost thought you were going to tell him about you know what!" she exclaimed.

"Do you really think I am that stupid?" asked Allegra.

"Ok…time for you to answer my question: Will you ever come out of your coma?"

"I…I don't know…I'm still not over your father you know. And if I do come out, I will be sentenced to death."

"So you rather stay in a coma than spend a bit of time with your teenage daughter?"

"No. It's not like that…I'll explain later when you can tell the rest of the Committee about me visiting you in your dreams ok? Now, my time here is done."

Allegra left, leaving behind a confused daughter.

***************************************************************************************************************

When Schuyler woke up, she was at the Repository, reading her books so no one in the Force house would notice her reading them. If they knew she was reading about bonds and breaking them, they'd know that she wanted to break Mimi and Jack's bond, and would do something terrible to her. Suddenly, the door burst open and she looked behind to see who…or what…made all the commotion. Jack Force stormed over to her, grabbing her sleeve, preventing her from leaving.

"Look, Schuyler, I can explain if you let me!"

Schuyler looked away from his eyes and said, "Why should I?"

"Because I want us to be together and the only way you'll agree is if you let me explain."

Schuyler wanted to say that she never wanted to be with him ever again, but her heart didn't. Her heart knew that she would have a bleak life without him.

"Fine! You have thirty seconds…starting now."

"Ok, so when you left the room, I went downstairs to see Mimi. We were talking then she just covered me with kisses. I didn't want her to be suspicious if I pushed her off, since we are to be bonded in a few months, right? So I let her end it, not that I wanted it to start in the first place, but then you walked into the room and you stormed off without giving me a chance to tell my side of the story. By the way, thanks for telling me that you hate me. I got your note."

Schuyler raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow and said, "I swear Jack, this is the last chance I'm giving you. I can't say that I'm sorry about the note. I really did hate you at that time. Did you hear the song I asked the radio station to play for you? I will mean it next time. I swear on my life!"

Jack and Schuyler made up and left the Repository, also leaving behind their confusion. What they didn't know was that Oliver was hidden behind a stack of books. Sure, he was supposed to be in Spain with his parents, but he couldn't stay away from Schuyler any longer.

_So this is what I come home to_ thought Oliver _The pretty boy tricked Schuyler into loving him…again, but that's what I'm for…_

With that, Oliver stormed out of the Repository, but not with a mischievous thought processing in his brain.

* * *

**REVIEW! CLICK ON THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	6. Decision in Progress

MEANWHILE…

After Bliss announced to the entire Committee that she held Lucifer inside her, she gave up trying to fight back against Him and Lucifer took over. Or what was left of her physically after warning the rest of the Committee. He veloxed himself out of The Bank and into a secret Silver Blood hideout where he started planning the murders of the Blue Bloods, especially the Archangels and that half-blood. _She doesn't know how powerful she is…and I don't intend on having her know, not if I can help it! As a matter of fact, I should gather up forces and prepare for war for the final time. _

Using Bliss's status, he had many contacts and resources. Then again, if the Bliss girl hadn't tried to play hero, Lucifer would've been able to do an inside attack.

_At least the world will once be exterminated of the filthy Blue Bloods…_ thought Lucifer.

He quickly left Hideout and went in search for his fellow Silver Bloods…fellow brothers and sisters who understood how he was saving the world.

***************************************************************************************************************

Oliver followed Jack and Schuyler home in his town car. He waited a while after they'd arrived at the Force's home and went inside. Oliver rang the doorbell and waited. Waited to see if Schuyler would admit the truth, or lie to him. Either way, the pretty boy was going to pay for taking away her from him. Unless Schuyler told him she hated him, he would fight till the death.

After a few seconds, it was Jack Force himself who answered the door. The two boys stared at each other, giving death glares.

"Can I speak to Schuyler?" asked Oliver, mentally beating the crap out of pretty boy.

It was Jack who yelled, "Hey Schuyler, the Red Blood at the door is asking if he can speak with you. I recommend you say no."

Schuyler came down the stairs in a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans from the latest photo shoot at Stitched for Civilization, light-gray turtleneck sweater that outlined her small frame perfectly, kept the curls from her experiment, and high heeled black boots that came up to her calves. Basically, she was gorgeous with her deep blue eyes glistening. Both boys' jaws went slack at the sight, but immediately went up when Schuyler sent them an 'if-you-don't-shove-your-jaws-back-up-now-I-will-personally-strangle-you' glare.

She came up to Oliver and asked, "Hey Ollie! I thought you were coming home on Friday. You're two days early."

Oliver knew she was stalling and asked, "Schuyler, cut the crap. Did you or did you not tell me you loved me and ended whatever you started with Jack when we got home from Rio de Janeiro?"

Oliver could see the panic in Schuyler's eyes emerge.

"Yeah, I did," replied Schuyler

"So did you cheat on me? Did you get involved with Jack while I was away?"

"No…"

"LIAR!" screamed Oliver, attracting attention from passersby.

"Look Ollie, I'm sorry, but we just aren't meant to be."

"So you and pretty boy are?" This caused Jack, who was standing next to Schuyler, to want to kiss Schuyler in front of Oliver: mocking him.

"You know what, Ollie, I don't want to be with you anymore. Why don't you understand that?"

"Fine. Say you hate me and you'll never have to deal with me ever again." Threatened Oliver.

Schuyler wanted peace, but she didn't hate Oliver. It hurt her to say what she did, "I hate you."

Once those words leaked out of her mouth, Oliver turned and ran back into his town car, driving off, but not without saying, "You will regret this…"

***************************************************************************************************************

Schuyler quietly left the scene for the library, leaving Jack by himself in the doorway. Jack closed the door, shutting out New York City. He couldn't help himself but to feel pleased that Schuyler said she hated Oliver. Now, he could have her all to himself. One thing that worried Jack was what Oliver said. He threatened Schuyler. Anyway, this was a day to remember for Jack. The day the love of his life rejected his only competition. Just for the heck of it, Jack went to his room to mark his calendar of this day. When he flipped to today, he noticed what was scheduled this Friday. In ginormous letters, it said, "Mimi & Jack get bonded!"

Jack didn't think the bonding was so soon! He must of lost track of time. If Schuyler found out about this, he'd be dead. Suddenly, he remembered the sacred words that were used to break bonds and got an idea. He rushed to Schuyler and sat next to her excitedly, but she wasn't paying attention. She was staring out the window.

***************************************************************************************************************

When Oliver left, Schuyler left for the library. There, she sat down in a plush armchair and stared out the window, reminiscing about what she had just done.

_I had just told my best friend that I hated him, but then again, he was my freaking boyfriend. I'm giving up my closest friend for Jack. I really do hope that I made the right decision._

She didn't even notice the angel himself plop down next to her. When he waved his hands in front of her face, it snapped her out of her trance.

"Hey," she whispered.

Jack smiled and said, "Schuyler, I want you to hear me out ok? Let me explain fully before you start screaming and hitting me."

Schuyler looked at him, confused, but nodded, wondering what he was talking about.

"Please don't hate me, but um…the bonding is this Friday."

Schuyler closed her eyes and said, "I thought that you guys weren't going to bond until you were twenty-one."

"I know, I know! But Mimi couldn't wait and made it early. I didn't think it would be this early, but I have a plan."

Schuyler finally opened her eyes, void of any expression or emotion. "What?"

"Remember how you found out about a chant that would be able to break any bond?"

Schuyler nodded.

"Don't get mad, but why don't I bond with Mimi, but then have you break our bond. Since you just need me to be with you when you say the words, it should be easy!" exclaimed Jack, proudly.

Schuyler sighed and once again, closed her eyes.

"Jack, " she said, "when you get bonded with Mimi, it will be impossible to separate yourself from her, thus making it impossible to break the bond. This is probably why no one ever broke one."

A thought popped into Jack's head.

"Why can't you say the words when we aren't bonded?"

"Because the whole point of the words is to _break_ a bond. You two aren't bonded, so saying anything now would be no use."

Silence came upon the lovers. Hope vanished for them. Schuyler was starting to lose faith in Jack.

"Well, what about I make a vow to you?" asked Jack.

He took Schuyler's silence as a sign to continue.

"It's been said that the promise of an Archangel is unbreakable, so if I vow that I will separate myself from Mimi after we are bonded, then you can quickly say the words and BAM! Bond is forever gone!"

"It might work."

"So you want to give—"

Schuyler cut him off. "What are you going to do about marrying Mimi? Did you think about that? You'd have to change your last name, bond with Mimi, then you'd get married right after, have a honeymoon, and come back completely in bliss."

"Schuyler, we aren't—"

Schuyler veloxed out of the room when the front door of the home closed and the sound of heels were heard. _Oh god! Mimi's home._

***************************************************************************************************************

Mimi walked into the library with her arms full of shopping bags. She dropped them and flopped down on Jack, who immediately moved so she wasn't sitting on him.

_What's wrong? _ Thought Mimi.

_Nothing. _

_Ok, well you have to come with me tonight for a tuxedo fitting for our wedding after the bonding ceremony._

Apparently, Schuyler was right.

_Do we have to get married this early? We're only sixteen for heaven's sake! _

_Well, we love each other Jack. By the way, I already went to get the paperwork for you to change your last name. I just need you to sign it._

Mimi handed Jack papers. He scanned the paper for his new name: Benjamin Hewitt.

Jack just nodded and left. Halfway out the door he said, "Tell me when we leave."

***************************************************************************************************************

Without knocking, Jack entered Schuyler's room and locked it behind him. He turned to face Schuyler. All she said was, "I told you so."

Jack walked slowly to her bed and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She gladly accepted his embrace and snuggled herself closer to his chest.

"You better make the vow now, Jack," said Schuyler.

"Ok. I, Abbadon, Angel of Destruction, make an unbreakable vow to Schuyler Van Alen, daughter of Gabrielle the Uncorrupted. I vow that after bonding and marring my eternal twin, Azrael, Angel of Death, I will be separated from Azrael for a moment to be with Schuyler Van Alen. I swear on my future and present life. May the Heaven hold my vow and make sure I complete it."

Jack looked down at Schuyler, who just bore her blue eyes into his green ones.

"I love you," said Schuyler, her voice full of passion and truth.

"I love you too," replied Jack without any hesitation.

Jack crushed his lips with hers, creating a spark of hope, love, and passion. Schuyler returned that kiss fully. Jack flipped himself so he was hovering over Schuyler, pressing down on her into the bed, causing her to moan in pleasure. Jack took this as a sign that he could continue. The two kissed like it was the last they were ever going to be together. But then again, it just might be one of the last times they would share a kiss if Jack and Mimi's bond don't break. The lovers didn't think about that at all. They just thought of the positive: of how they got a chance to be together. How they plan to use every second given to them to use.

Schuyler eventually fell asleep. Jack marveled at her sleeping body. She was a freaking goddess. Her cheeks flushed from their intense make out. Her hair spread out flawlessly, giving her a peaceful look. Her rosy lips showing a hint of a smile, causing Jack to smile at the angel in his arms.

***************************************************************************************************************

Jack let Schuyler sleep peacefully and made a quick escape to his own room. This peace and happiness didn't last for long.

Mimi was suddenly knocking his door, reminding him that it was time to go. When she left, he quickly wrote a note to Schuyler, explaining his absence. He slipped it under her door and went down the stairs and into the car waiting for him; the car that was taking him to his future.

***************************************************************************************************************

When her twin brother left the room, Mimi had an odd feeling. An odd feeling that Jack wasn't telling her the whole truth about them. Mimi just waved it away._ It's probably just my pre bonding / wedding jitters. Jack broke it off with the half-blood a while ago. He's mine now. I shouldn't be worrying about this! I have a wedding AND a bonding to plan! My life is just perfect!_ Thought Mimi.

Little did she know…her perfect life was going to hit a snag, but Mimi Force was the type of person who just did NOT accept flaws, especially on the day that is supposed to be the best day of her life.

* * *

**Hey, I think I'm getting the feeling that my story is getting weaker and weaker. I need you readers to please review and tell me your true opinion about everything. I don't know if I should continue or stop, so depending on the reviews, I just may end it. Thanks**

**JC**


	7. Author's Note No1

**Hey guys, caligirl0209 here. I know everyone hates Author's Notes, but this is crucial! I know many people like my story Battle of the Heart, but I really don't know if I should continue.**

**I wrote this, and other published writings, during my Winter Break where I had days upon days of free time to write and update. Since I'm going back to my 7th school schedule, I don't think I'll have any time to write. It's not that 7th grade is hard or anything, because I think it's pretty easy, but I have many other activities too (piano, where I have a test coming up very soon and is a bit afraid, tennis 2x a week, math team, SAT prep, etc.)**

**You may think I'm a nerd, but I don't really care…XD**

**Anyway, either I stop writing, which I'll post another Author's Note and include a final chapter concluding and telling you guys what will happen in the end**

**OR**

**I'm going to continue to post, but not often (probably once every 2 weeks or so…)**

**Thanks,**

**Jenny**

**BTW, I never said this before, but I will dedicate this story to all the people who 3 this story. You guys are the best! There are other great stories out for Blue Bloods and read them. You may be surprised that you found a new favorite story.**

**=)**


	8. A Sigh of Relief

**Well, from the reviews I got, it was obvious that I shouldn't stop. Well, here is chapter 7. Enjoy and R/R at the end!**

* * *

Mimi took Jack to the best suit shop in all of New York. Only the famous and rich were allowed in. They held suits from Armani, Ralph Lauren, and more. She handed Jack over to the designer and gave him her "instructions." They were very detailed, for she spent hours and hours on it, perfecting the suit so it would harmonize with her dress.

"Jack, I'm going to look at my dress ok?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah…yeah, sure," said Jack as if he were in another world.

"Don't change out of the suit. I need a photo of us together 'kay?"

"Whatever,"

Mimi ignored the last comment and went to the back of the shop where it was connected to a women's dress shop. She went through the VIP door and found her hired designer. Immediately seeing Mimi, the designer pulled out a covered dress. He unzipped the cover slowly and let Mimi see it: it was EXACTLY how Mimi wanted it. She squealed and ran her hands over it. It was made out of pure silk. The halter dress was snow white and highlighted Mimi's curves. The chest line was outlined in half-carat diamonds and would show part of Mimi's ample cleavage. The waist was exactly the size of Mimi's and then the skirt of the dress fell from the waist in a smooth ripple. The waistband was bordered with pearls. When she wore this in the light, it looked like she was an angel of light. _This_ dress was perfect. It was exactly like the one she had when she got married with Jack when they were in their angel forms. With a pair of heels, a veil with a diamond tiara holding it down, and a complete makeover, everything would be perfect. **(The dress probably doesn't sound very beautiful, but it was just something I made up at that second.)** Everything would be perfect when her groom and soul mate was next to her at the altar. Everything would be perfect if Schuyler Van Alen never existed. Still, Mimi was content even if only one of her demands was fulfilled.

After a while, she paid for the dress and walked over, still in the dress, towards Jack. Everyone, more like the male species, that saw her had to hold their jaws in place, fearing that it would fall and touch the floor. Mimi silently smiled, but also hoped that Jack would do the same.

Jack came out, seeing Mimi in a white dress—an expensive dress—walking towards him. Both of them were gorgeous. They gasped when they saw each other. Jack imagined Schuyler in the dress, and he smiled at the mental image. Mimi thought that he was smiling at her, and smiled herself, asking an employee if they could take a picture of the twins. Jack snapped out of his fantasy and reluctantly joined his sister. She pulled him down for a kiss and the camera snapped.

"THANKS!" squealed Mimi as she grabbed the camera back.

The twins looked at the picture on the screen of the digital camera. The picture of the two blond beauties together was picture perfect…a fantasy. It was stunning.

"I'm going to enlarge this into a poster and give them out at our wedding…not to mention keeping ten or so at home," announced Mimi.

"Do you really have to hang them at the house?" asked Jack, a bit nervous.

"Of course silly. I need to show everyone how _perfect_ we are together. By the way, did I tell you how happy I am that you dropped that half-blood slut?" asked Mimi.

Jack flinched mentally when Mimi called Schuyler a slut, but pretended to go on with it, "Yeah…sure Mimi."

They paid for Jack's suit and left the shop. Jack knew he had to explain to Schuyler about the posters _before_ Mimi hangs them all over the house. Otherwise, he'd be dead angel meat.

***************************************************************************************************************

Oliver was supposed to be Schuyler's conduit, but she hurt him so bad, he went searching for anything to relieve him of his job…permanently. Oliver heard someone knocking on his door, and went to open it. Bliss. He knew that it was Lucifer, but right now, he really didn't care. He just walked to a chair and sat down.

"What do you want, Lucifer?" asked Oliver, a revenge plan snapping into place.

"Apparently, you need my help," answered 'Bliss'. When Oliver made a confused face, she said, "I can read minds."

"Ok then. I'll pledge my loyalty to the Silver Bloods BUT when you have overcome the Blue Bloods, you must let _me_ kill Jack Force," demanded Oliver.

Lucifer/Bliss thought about this for a while.

_Hm…this isn't that bad. The Red Blood hates a Blue Blood so much, he wants to murder him…I could use this to my advantage…I already have hundreds of Silver Bloods on my side prepared for battle next week…hehe…_

"Very well then."

The two shook on their deal and Bliss left.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE LOOK ON THEIR FACE WHEN THEY'VE SEEN WHAT I'VE CHOSEN TO DO!" Oliver yelled to the empty house.

Some would say he was mental, but he was one of the millions of victims of the wrong side of love. He just made a stupid choice. That's all.

***************************************************************************************************************

Lying on her bed, Schuyler couldn't help but wonder what Jack was doing right now. As if the Heavens heard her, he came home and walked into her room.

"Hey Jack," said Schuyler.

"Hey. Before you freak, lemme explain something ok?" asked Jack.

'If you tell me you have to break us up, I will rip you into shreds."

"No, no. Look, I was getting my suit for the wedding ok?" Schuyler flinched at the word wedding, but let him continue. "Well, Mimi kind of got too excited and got someone to take a picture of us. The thing is, the picture is of when Mimi put her lips on me and she wants to make posters and hand them out to everyone at the wedding and hang them at home." rushed Jack.

Schuyler was quiet for a moment, but then she slapped him. Jack wasn't hurt, but he was afraid that Schuyler was mad at him.

"You owe me," was all Schuyler said.

With that, she kicked him (literally) out her room and into the hallway where Jack laid, stunned. He smiled to himself and walked back to his room where he took a shower and got ready to sleep. He changed into his plaid pajama bottoms without a shirt and went to sleep, where he was greeted once again by Allegra Van Alen.

***************************************************************************************************************

[Going on during Committee meetings, held now once a day.]

The Committee trained every Blue Blood, incase a battle was called at any random time. Everyone was improving.

_We will win and end the existence of Silver Bloods for once and for all_. Thought Charles Force as he watched his people prepare for battle.

***************************************************************************************************************

For some reason, Jack was always the last one to their secret meeting. The two teens were still in their pajamas, so imagine how it looked to see a blonde ghost, a half naked gorgeous blonde boy, and a black haired girl in a pair black mini-boy shorts and a blood red tank top. Crazy…I know.

"This is most likely the last time I will meet you in your dreams. This is not a happy meeting. I have urgent news," Said Allegra, "I know when Lucifer is going to launch an attack on the Blue Bloods."

This was a shock to the teenagers.

"He will launch an attack in Rio de Janeiro next Saturday. He will lure every Blue Blood there. Be aware that he is launching a surprise attack."

Jack and Schuyler shared a knowing look in their eyes: Mimi and Jack's wedding would have to be postponed.

They flashed back to their world and agreed to tell the Committee tomorrow about their newfound knowledge. Before Schuyler could leave, Jack kissed her and hugged her tightly. The door closed between them and they drifted to get some rest.

***************************************************************************************************************

At the Bank

"Excuse me, but I have urgent news to deliver to you all," said Schuyler.

Everyone turned his or her heads to face her.

"You may think I'm lying, but I swear upon my life that I am not. I know when Lucifer is launching an attack, which is supposed to be a surprise attack."

Whispers flew around the room.

"SILENCE!" Charles Force's voice boomed throughout the room. Turning to face Schuyler, he asked, "And how would you know?"

"I was visited in my dreams by my mother and she told me."

People knew not to make rude comments about that, fearing the wrath of Charles Force.

Charles Force was silent for a second, but then answered, "Well then, child, where will they attack?"

"In Rio de Janeiro next Saturday," said Schuyler simply.

Everyone except Mimi Force sighed in relief: for both the fact that it wasn't today and that they knew when and where.

Mimi Force on the other hand freaked out, "WHAT?!?! But my wedding is supposed to be on that day! And my bonding the day before! I already pushed them a day behind. I DO NOT want to do that again!"

"Mimi! I will do whatever is best for the entire community rather than for you and your selfish ranting," retorted Charles Force, which made Mimi shut up for once.

"Well, you heard the Regis, the time is soon. Now the preparation of you young ones is especially important," said Schuyler.

Everyone resumed what he or she had been doing for the past meetings. Schuyler felt something stirring in the atmosphere. She could've sworn she saw the ghost of her mother, Gabrielle, appear before her…and so could everyone else, seeing as they stopped everything they did to look at her.

"This was once mine, but now rightfully belongs to you. Use it wisely and remember what I told you to do in your dreams," said the ghost. As fast as it appeared, it vanished. Schuyler looked at what was given to her: Her mother's sword. It was marvelous. It was pure gold with a ruby in the handle. When Schuyler grabbed the handle, she felt like she was regenerated with energy; her body was glowing with pure energy.


	9. The Start of a New Beginning

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm currently working on 3 projects for school, one of which is due on my birthday XP! **

**Anyway, enjoy the story. I'm sorry if it isn't as good as before. **

**Wish me luck for my piano test in a few months!**

**~Jenny**

**This is dedicated to you Kayleebug! Luv ya girl!**

* * *

The energy that surrounded Schuyler was like a protective shield. Not only was it a physical shield, but a mental one as well. Everyone gasped at the sight of her. Schuyler looked at everyone around her, confused as to why they were gasping and looking at her as if she were a goddess. Then again, she partially was.

"Now we know that Schuyler will be the one to lead us into battle," said Charles Force

Suddenly, the silence was broken and every Blue Blood was cheering for joy, but they didn't forget when the battle was to come. They had hope again. It was restored within each and every soul. Mimi was the only one fuming. Schuyler was happy that she made everyone have hope and happiness again, but she was unsure if she could guarantee it for long. She didn't know if she could win the fight against the evil, but she thought positively. When she suddenly met Mimi's eyes, she saw the pain and anger in them.

_She probably knows about my affair with Jack_ Thought Schuyler.

Yeah, Schuyler loved Jack so much that the thought of being without him made her heart squeeze with pain, but Schuyler couldn't help but think about ending what she had restarted with him. Her thoughts were interupted when an angel's voice appeared in her head.

_Hey babe. Wanna go to our apartment?_ Asked Jack. Since they got together again, they restarted using the apartment Jack got. She agreed to go with him, and secretly slipped out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the apartment, Schuyler and Jack did what they usually did, but Jack wanted more. He tried to unbutton Schuyler's blouse, but Schuyler jerked away.  
"No Jack, not now. We need to do the breaking of your bond before I can do it with you. Otherwise, I feel extremely uncomfortable," said Schuyler.  
Jack stared at her until she blushed and looked away with embarrasement. "Ok, why don't we do it now?" asked Jack  
This startled Schuyler. She didn't expect him to agree and recommend it this early.  
Schuyler ended up giving in, and said the ceremonial words:

_I release you from your duty_

_I found the soul that loves me truly_

_Sacrifice your first partner_

_But get the one you sought after_

_Give anything to be together_

_To be one from now to forever_

Following the steps that Schuyler remembered, she nodded and told Jack to reply with his own verse.

_I promise to hold you forever_

_In any type of weather_

_To love you when the sun comes up_

_To love you till the sun goes down_

_To sacrifice myself for you_

_to love you tride and true_

_With that, I give myself to thee and hope that you give yourself to thy_

Once the words were said, the two lovers exchanged wrists and bit down together. Exchanging their blood simultaneously.  
They fell on the beds, gasping for air, but then their gazes met and they shared a knowing look: they had accomplished what they set out to do and now, they were finally each others. Now, Schuyler let Jack do what he wanted. Expressing their passion for each other, no only was it love, but they knew that this might be the last time they will ever share kisses. This was love, passion, desire, and a mixture of other emotions. They gave into their lust for each other...entering a steamy, hot world that neither one of them wanted to exist.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MPOV

Suddenly, Mimi got this feeling as if the load she was carrying disappeared. It felt like the burden of winning back her soul mate vanished. Mimi didn't know what caused this, but she loved the feeling. She was no longer propelled to Jack. She guessed that this was the doing of Jack and Schuyler, but she, to tell the truth, didn't mind. She loved the feeling of being able to find others to be with. She wanted to know what they did to make this happen, but she didn't push it. She just accepted the truth for once and enjoyed what this new life offered her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Setting: It's now a day before the battle. _

Since Schuyler predicted the date, time, and location of the battle between the two Bloods, tension was increasing. Tonight, the Blue Blood army would depart for Rio de Janeiro. Bringing along her mother's sword, she packed and changed. Since the swords of the Blue Bloods penetrated through anything, body armor would have no use, therefore making Schuyler ending up not knowing what to wear. It was obvious that the battle was important, so she couldn't just wear jeans. Luckily, Charles Force saved her. He walked in holding a dress. It was outstanding. It was a shimmering blood-red silk dress. It was simple, yet complex at the same time. The halter dress had a deep neckline that showed cleavage so that it was attractive looking, but not slutty. It wrapped down to the snug fitting waist. There, it cascaded down to the floor. Schuyler gasped, and wondered why Charles Force would give her such an amazing dress. To answer her question, he said, "It was your mother's dress when the Archangels were in the first battle and now it should be yours. I was just holding it until the time came."

Schuyler nodded and carefully packed it away. Picking up her items, she brought down her suitcases and let the butler bring the bags to the car. Schuyler didn't know when...or if...she was comming back, so she took one last look at the home before entering the car. Inside, she was greeted by the surprisingly calm Force family. She intentionally averted from Jack's gaze and looked at Mimi. She looking kinda pissed and happy at the same time.

Soon after they arrived at their hotel in Rio de Janeiro, the teens rushed to claim their room. Schuyler slowly walked to hers and felt like singing. She actually had an amazing voice. She took voice and guitar lessons a while ago, but she went to the lobby and asked to borrow an acoustic guitar, walked to the stage, and started to sing, remembering every moment with Jack, good and bad.

_I can tell by the way you've been yelling her name  
That it's more than a friendly game  
With a smile and a "I'm gonna fight to the death" expression in her eye  
You think I'm so dramatic;  
Just imagining again  
You come to her defence  
Insisting that she's innocent  
Well excuse me for wanting to be  
The one and only lock that fits your key  
Oh you believe there's nothing up her sleeve  
Oh baby, well just wait and see_

You say that love is blind  
Well I say open up your eyes  
She's a mastermind  
She'd cheat and lie to get you to love her  
Who's the victim if it doesn't make a difference now?  
I'll be gone one way or another

Take a minute to see it from my side of things  
Don't you think you would feel the same?  
Like you still gotta play for the victory in a game  
You won yesterday  
I shouldn't have to fight for something that's already mine  
But her pursuit of you has undermind my peace of mind  
But it's no use crying to you  
You're who her plan has done the damage to  
What's done is done  
I should just hold my tongue  
But someone's got me outdone

You say that love is blind  
Well I say open up your eyes  
She's a mastermind  
She'd cheat and lie to get you to love her  
Who's the victim if it doesn't make a difference now?  
I'll be gone one way or another

You're going under, yeah  
And baby, it's no wonder, no, no  
Cause she's stepping up her game  
She's making you a prisoner for her hall of fame  
She's looking for a winner for her trophy case  
And you need to consider  
What you think you deserve  
Is that all that you're worth?  
No, no, no, no

You say that love is blind  
Well I say open up your eyes  
She's a mastermind  
She'd cheat and lie to get you to love her  
Who's the victim if it doesn't make a difference now?  
I'll be gone one way or another

(You say that love is blind  
Well I say open up your eyes)  
You're going under  
(She's a mastermind  
She'd cheat and lie to get you to love her)  
And baby its no wonder  
(Who's the victim if it doesn't make a difference now?)  
I'll be gone one way or another  
I'll be gone one way or another  
I'll be gone one way or another  


When she reopened her eyes and ended the song, she was surprised to see the small crowd gathered below the stage. She was cheered on by the audience and she resang the song, enjoying herself. When she was done, she was exhausted and made an escape to her room. She was pleased with her singing. She went to sleep early, knowing what lay ahead for her and the rest of the Blue Blood future. Little did she know that what she was going to do would affect everyone...especially herself.

* * *

**Yeah! So tell me what ya think ok? I stayed up late to write this, so if you don't review, then shame!!**

**Juss Kiddin**

**Love all of you! \m/**

**~Jenny**


	10. Not Afraid

**Hey!!! I am SOOOO sorry for the super long delay in posting. I just had so much pressure, homework, and events on me. My teachers are evil!!! They will NOT stop giving us "innocent" kids some chill time. I kinda have 3 projects going on at the same time, not to mention competitions and sports. So yeah…also, one of my BFF just came out of the hospital ICU, so I can't really write. Anyway, sorry to those of you who are angry with me. ^.^**

***************************************************************************************************************

Schuyler stepped off the stage, bright red with embarrassment. She walked passed everyone who was looking, not meeting their eyes. Quietly withdrawing to her room, she rapidly wrote a note to Jack:

_Jack,_

_Please come to my room. We have some issues to take care of._

_With Love,_

_Schuyler_

Sneaking it under Jack's door, she retreated to her room and waited, knowing pain, confusion, and passion was soon to follow. As seconds ticked by, Schuyler lost confidence that Jack was ever going to come. Just before the last second ticked on, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. After that, they just stared at each other, showing all their emotions and feelings for each other with their gazes. Finally, it was Schuyler who broke the silence.

"I don't think we should break your bond, Jack," whispered Schuyler.

Jack stared dumbfounded at his lover, his other half.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I just didn't want any of us to get hurt. Jack, one or both of us might die tomorrow. I know that if you were to perish, I would not be able to continue living. That's just me though."

"I can't believe that you don't think I feel the same way!"

"I'm just saying that I can't take the chance of anyone getting hurt in the process. As much as I hate Mimi, you two do belong to each other."

Jack was speechless. He was so sure that Schuyler loved him. "Is it because you still love that Red Blood?" demanded Jack, viciously.

"No! You know where and who my heart belongs to. It's because you have my heart that I'm making this choice! If you don't understand, then I guess we weren't meant to be."

Schuyler pushed Jack out the door and slammed it in his face. Even though the Blue Bloods were strong enough to break open the door, she knew that he would not open it without permission, being that gentlemen that he is. Schuyler stared at the door. She knew what she did. She had a chance with the love of her life, but she knew that her decision would end the lives of many. She had to sacrifice her dreams to save the Conclave. She couldn't tell anyone, for they would stop her. She was going to sacrifice herself using the phrases her mother taught her. No blood would be shed tomorrow. Before going to sleep, she took out a page of the Holy Bible. Now Schuyler wasn't religious, but she just felt a connection with the words:

Ecclesiastes 3:1-8

_To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven:_

_2. A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;_

_3. A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up;_

_4. A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance;_

_5. A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;_

_6. A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away;_

_7. A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak;_

_8. A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war and a time of peace._

Schuyler smiled in comfort provided by the sage-like words.

"For everything there is a season…A time to live and a time to die," whispered Schuyler. I guess it's time for my season to be put to rest. Ending on a peaceful note, Schuyler slept a dreamless sleep, enjoying the rest of her life.

***************************************************************************************************************

Outside the door, Jack stared at the door for a while, and then went to his sister's room. As vicious payback, he told Mimi that he wanted to get bonded…immediately. Letting his anger and sadness take over his body and mind, he made the worst mistake of his life.

Mimi didn't care that she didn't get her lavish bonding ceremony. She had her angel and that was all that mattered. Once the Blue Blood minister said the words, bolts of lightening hit Azrael and Abbadon at the same time, tying their souls together…forever. They happily escaped to their room, enjoying what was the rest of the night with each other; doing things to each other that could never have been done outside. Somehow, Jack forgot all about Schuyler and for once, he actually felt like he was in love with Mimi. They made insanely smoking love with each other. Jack pushed Mimi onto the lavish king sized bed and they ripped each other's clothes off. He pushed her closer to the headboard so he faced her pelvis.

"Be a good girl and open wide," he demanded, huskily.

He immediately opened wide.

He stuck his head between and entered her with his tongue, earning himself a long moan from Mimi. She returned the favor by flipping them so she was on top, also earning herself a moan. This continued for a LONG time. Their night ended very….pleasurable….

***************************************************************************************************************

Though the newly bonded angels and Schuyler had rooms far away from each other, Schuyler still could hear the pleasant moans escaping from Jack and Mimi's mouths. Actually, that was how she woke up. Surprisingly, Schuyler didn't care. _I will not grant them the pleasure of knowing my jealousy, but I actually don't care. I'm not going to be alive anyway. Might as well live the rest of my life, which is a few hours, in happiness._ She sung for most of the night. She sang songs to Jack, herself, and songs just for fun.

You make me feel out of my element

_Like I'm walkin' on broken glass_

_Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion_

_And you're movin' too fast_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong_

_Yeah-both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped yea_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tide's pullin' me in deper_

_Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny how we feel inside_

_We cannot deny_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong_

_Yeah-both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped yea_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors turnin'_

_Hopes on fire, sun is burnin'_

_Shining down on both of us_

_Don't let us lose it_

_Don't let us lose it_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong_

_Yea-both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped yea_

_Yea, yea, yea_

_We lived, we loved, we hurt, we jumped_

_We're right, we're wrong, we're weak, we're strong_

_We lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_Watch the chemicals react_

_Yea, yea, yea_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_Yea, yea, yea_

_The chemicals react _

(For those of you who don't know, it's Chemicals React by Aly & AJ…I know it's old, but I felt like it worked for this emotion she's feeling.)

Schuyler felt a surge of energy as she sang, so she didn't stop.

When something's pure

_How can people just say we're not meant to be_

_And when something's true_

_How can people just keep me away from you_

_Suddenly I'm all alone_

_Pushed away from nothing wrong_

_Don't you have the guts to say_

_How you feel about me_

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've been given no choice_

_We have no voice_

_Out of the blue_

_Can't even call on the telephone_

_Don't even know, if you're at home_

_But to control just how we feel_

_Is between you and I, not for one to steal_

_Suddenly I'm all alone_

_Pushed away from nothing wrong_

_Don't you have the guts to say_

_How you feel about me_

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've been given no choice_

_We have no voice_

_Out of the blue_

_Just wanna hear what you've got to say_

_Are you feelin' the same, cuz' I'm not OK_

_Thought when we met, there was something more_

_But the others said no-they shut the door_

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've been given no choice_

_We have no voice_

_Out of the blue_

_Out of the blue_

_We knew we should've been together_

_Don't want to get over you_

_When love makes the choice_

_It has a voice_

_Out of the blue…_

(Out of the Blue-Aly & Aj)

Feeling proud of herself for showing her true feelings, she suddenly wasn't afraid of death. She knew that she would be joining the millions she never met. Mostly, she'd be seeing her father. Her real one…not some cheap replacement.

* * *

**SO??!?!?! How did I do? Am I getting worse? Better? BoRiNg? REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!**

**XoXo**

**GoSsIp GiRl...I mean JeNnY**


	11. Pretty Little Red Dress

**I WANNA SAY THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! I'M TRYING MY BEST TO UPDATE. LOTS OF LOVE!**

_

* * *

In Schuyler's Dreams_

"Schuyler, dear. Wake up. Come to me."

"Mother? Mom where are you?"

"Relax my daughter."

Schuyler relaxed her body and her mother became visible to her.

"Daughter, I am here to give you some last minute help. Help and some suggestions you should do."

Schuyler listened intently as her mother explained the complications that would happen in the fight. She told Schuyler that Oliver turned to the dark side and would not return. Schuyler would have no option but to kill Oliver. Small details were described, but when Allegra came to the final issue to be said, she hesitated for a brief second. Going with her judgment, Allegra told Schuyler of Bliss: how Bliss was Schuyler's birth sister, how Bliss was invaded by Lucifer when she was attacked by a Silver Blood, and how Schuyler will have to kill her. Now, Schuyler knew that Lucifer could only be destroyed with Gabrielle's or Michael's sword, but Allegra knew that the swords held no chance against the power Lucifer actually had. Having fed on many Blue Bloods and numerous Red Bloods, Lucifer was immensely strong. Schuyler was not discouraged, though.

"Can't I just use the incantation you taught me to use. The one where I can eliminate one type of Blood once and for all? Will that work?"

Allegra was afraid of this, but she knew that this was the only option.

"Yes, that is the only way. I love you, and I would never want my daughter to do this, but pardon me for speaking so harshly of you. Schuyler, you are not the pawn of this game. You are the queen. The choice you make will affect all of the Bloods. Your choice can help our side, or eliminate it forever. The choice is yours to make. Don't let anything come between you and your judgment. Especially not love."

Schuyler flinched mentally and physically at the sound of "love." After seeing Mimi and Jack jointed at…you know where, she never thought of the word again. Actually, she exterminated the word and it's meaning out of her brain.

"I am not afraid of dying. I wouldn't mind doing anything. Anything at all…as long as it will save all of Blood kind."

Allegra was so proud of her daughter. She was so much like herself. The persistent behavior, the immense will to do well. Schuyler's heart was so pure, Allegra would break out and sob, but holding the vault of tears, she said, "I am so proud of you Sky. More than you can ever imagine."

After a mother-daughter moment, they went their separate ways, but not before Allegra told Schuyler something.

"Remember Sky, do the protection bubble over the ones you want to save. Know I'll be waiting for you. Oh…when you wake up, look inside your closet. I put something I want you to wear. It was made especially for this kind of event. Actually, I wore it during the battle of my archangel time."

***************************************************************************************************************

Schuyler woke up from her meeting with her mother. Following her mother's directions, she went to her closet at the hotel and opened it. Schuyler broke out in a huge, audible gasp. Inside was a dress. Not just any dress, but the most STUNNING one. Schuyler extended one hand to stroke its surface. Smooth. Silky. Those were the words Schuyler could come up with.

Quickly taking a shower, she tried on the bright red dress. The dress was a halter and had a semi-low back. The front followed the curves of Schuyler's breasts. It clung on comfortably until it reached her pelvis, where flowing red fabric fell to her feet, and the front ended at the navel. From the center of the front came a cascade of flowing red fabric that extended to the back of the dress. It was floor length, but was surprisingly easy to move around in it. Schuyler didn't bother practicing her moves, seeing that she would just make one attack. A verbal attack.

Changing back to her normal clothes, she waited and waited until Charles Force would give all the Blue Bloods the cue to leave. Her patience broke and she started writing her final letter. A letter that would explain her actions, her feelings, and her will.

_To Whom This May Concern:_

_I wrote this letter to explain what I have done. There's no point grieving for my death. I made the choice all on my own. My mother will be waiting at the gateway of heaven, waiting to guide my soul and spirit towards the good. It was my choice to make. I did it to save the existence of the Blue Bloods. I did it to ensure peace and tranquility amongst Blue Bloods forever. The Silver Bloods no longer exist…and neither do I. I wanted to ensure you that I'm in a better place. I am with the ones that I love. I do not care whether I am commemorated as the savior to Blue Blood life, but I will request that I am not forgotten. As the saying goes, "A man is not dead till he is no longer remembered." Please bury me next to my deceased father, Stephen Chase. I do not require for a large burial, but will a minister please read the Ecclesiastes 3-18? I feel a sense of warmth for the words. As for my belongings, I just request that they are taken with care. If none is wanted, then please donate them to the ones who are less fortunate. I love you all._

_With love,_

_Schuyler Van Alen_

Schuyler wasn't done, though.

_Jack—_

_I want you to know that I died to save you. I didn't want to die, but if it meant saving you, I accepted immediately. I so desperately wanted to be bonded with you. I loved you more than anything in the world. I know I have said I didn't want anything to do with you many times, but you are such a fool. You still haven't realized that I love you. You haven't realized that every choice I make…every thing I say…every thing I feel is done because of you. You are my entire world. If the world as we know it ceased to exist, yet you lived, I would still want to live. I know it sounds harsh, but it is the plain truth. I hope you forgive me. _

_With love,_

_Schuyler Van Alen_

Feeling that she put everything she wanted to say in these two letters, she sealed them shut in envelopes, addressed them, and left them on her bureau. The Conclave was planning to stay one more week after the battle to rest and heal. Schuyler would just have to tell the main desk not to send any maids in. She stuck the ear buds of her iPod in and started listening to calm and mellow music.

***************************************************************************************************************

Schuyler felt her phone vibrate and checked the number. It was Charles. This was the cue. Schuyler turned off her iPod and went to get dressed. It was Blue Blood tradition to dress up for a fight. Due to the fact that nothing is impenetrable, why not fight in fashion? As Schuyler exited her room, she felt eyes turn her way.

Schuyler's dark hair tumbled down her back in smooth, silky waves. Putting on the slightest bit of blush, mascara, and lip gloss, she looked like an angel. She was wearing red pumps that matched her dress exactly. She ignored the stares and continued her way. On her path to the elevator, the suite containing Mimi and Jack opened. Seeing that they both were in the same room, Schuyler let her imagination drift to what had happened. She would be impenetrable today. She wanted to live life on a happy note. She would NOT let anything…or anyone…come between her. Especially not Jack and Mimi. Stepping into the elevator that would lead her to her destiny, Schuyler took one last glance around at what she would be leaving behind.

***************************************************************************************************************

JPOV

Hell. That's what Jack was thinking when he saw Schuyler. He saw what was going up in her mind and found out that she just put together the image of him and Mimi walking out of the same room together. She knew that they'd been "together" last night. Feeing upset at his sudden anger taking over him, he wanted to punch out the walls of his room.

"Are you ok, babe?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah…fine…" Jack replied.

They took the next elevator that came and waited until they reached the ground floor. Jack took a glance at Mimi and what she was wearing. A moment ago, he thought she was stunning, but compared to Schuyler, Mimi was nothing. And Mimi knew it. Jack could feel Mimi's jealousy towards Schuyler. Usually, everyone was jealous over Mimi. She couldn't stand having Schuyler take her position in the spotlight. As the elevator arrived in the lobby, Jack saw lines of limos and people entering them. A flash of red jolted Jack. It was Schuyler. She was entering a limo with a look of determination on her face. Jack knew that look. It was the look she got when she was going to make a hastily move. This made Jack uneasy. He shook the feeling off and tried to concentrate on the Silver Bloods. Mimi had to drag him to the last limo with all their friends from school.

***************************************************************************************************************

Little did the boys and girls know that what they were about to face was nothing compared to what they imagined. They were going to face bloody murder, chaos, and confusion. Who knows…maybe both the Silver Bloods and Blue Bloods will die out…Just maybe…

* * *

**I'M AIMING FOR OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!! IF YOU READERS CAN DO THAT, I'LL UPDATE MUCH SOONER! IT'S LIKE A POWER BOOST TO WRITERS!!!! LUVS AND KISSES**

JENJEN


	12. Romeo and Juliet

**Sorry for the delays!!! I just finished my piano test. Hope you guys love it! Read and Review! But first....**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers, especially:**

**1. kayleebug012 (are you also kaylamarie2012?)**

**2. DianaAndHenry4Eternity**

**3. Kathy-Swan-Cullen**

**Some of my reviewers, you know who you are, wouldn't stop pestering me. Don't hate me for how I end it ok? Promise? Well start reading!!!**

* * *

Previously: Little did the boys and girls know that what they were about to face was nothing compared to what they imagined. They were going to face bloody murder, chaos, and confusion. Who knows…maybe both the Silver Bloods and Blue Bloods will die out…Just maybe…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside the red Ferrari **(imagine the one that Bella Swan-Cullen has)** that was transporting Schuyler to the battle site, she couldn't help but question whether she would go to heaven like her mother, or hell. Making sure she had her mother's sword at the ready, Schuyler felt like an angel. Sure, she was going to die, but then, people would recognize her as a hero, not a stupid half-blood. Halting to a stop, Schuyler emerged from the car and taking the scene into consideration.

A few moments later, the other cars arrived with the other Blue Bloods. Charles Force gathered at the head and made one last speech:

"We all know why we are gathered here today. There is no point in explaining why. All there is to say is that no matter what, know that you are doing this to save your future children, grandchildren, and the future of Blue Bloods. Whether you survive or not, you will be recognized as heroes. Remember what was taught. Do not act without thinking. Watch your fellow Blue Blood's backs. Good Luck!"

All stood in silence, taking in what Mr. Force had just said. Schuyler was the first to break out and started following him. Everyone else followed and together, they veloxed to the battle scene, a large empty space inside a forest. It was many miles from human inhabitants, so the secret was safe. Seeing the glow of the Silver Bloods, everyone stood in battle position and embraced what was to happen.

Schuyler saw a glint of platinum from the corners of her eyes. She refused to acknowledge that person and prepared to walk to the front of the line between the raging sides. At last, Lucifer emerged, but with Oliver at his side. Already knowing this, thanks to her mother, Schuyler wasn't at all affected. Lucifer presented a cunning smile and spoke.

"Why hello Michael. Long time since we've been facing each other!"

"I can't say I'm pleased to be here, but I would like to say, may the best side win."

With that, both sides braced to see who would make the first move. This is when Schuyler decided to make her move. She braced her sword and held to her side. She made no eye contact as she quickly, yet gracefully, walked up to the front. People just stared at her like she was insane.

Schuyler quickly chanted the protection shield, but at a miniature murmur.

"So now your little half-blood is trying to be a witch? How rich!" exclaimed Lucifer.

Ignoring him, she finished up and quickly stabbed her mother's sword into the ground and yelled at the top of her lungs the sacrificial words. Everyone gasped, but only Michael and Lucifer knew what she was doing. Lucifer tried to rush to her and to stop it, but it was too late. The light that was emerging from Schuyler's slowly dying body was overwhelming them. The Silver Bloods, Oliver, and especially Lucifer slowly started dying a slow and painful death. Lucifer was screaming and writhing in agony. No one made a move, nor an excited cheer. They were confused as to what happened. All that happened flew right by, Sure, they were supposed to be rejoicing, but they realized that Schuyler's body was losing its grip on life as every second ticked by.

While the evil was dying, Michael was holding back a brokenhearted Jack; there was no real description to describe what he was seeing at that moment. He saw his beloved Schuyler fall limp and broken and slowly rise up from the ground. It was like she was on an invisible levitating bed. She was deathly pale and had dark red blossoms shaped like roses erupt from her chest.

Jack screamed in agony and all other Blue Bloods stared in disbelief and horror. Jack broke free and ran towards Schuyler and no one stopped him. Not even Mimi. She was too shocked. She didn't think the half-blood had the guts to do this.

There was a faint trace of the Silver Bloods left, but that meant that there was a faint trace of life left in Schuyler's body. Lucifer made one final comment before disappearing, "I'll get my revenge. I swear on all angels, I'll get my revenge." Then, he died. Gently cradling her head, Jack wept and yelled. Using her last breath of life, she whispered, "I forgive you." She shuddered and her eyes lost their sparking glow of life. Jack put all his agony in his final yell. Everyone in the world could hear this yell; everyone would recognize the anger, sorrow, disbelief, and love in it.

No one moved for what seemed like eternity. Slowly, Jack rose from Schuyler's side and asked his father some questions.

"Father, will Schuyler ever return for another cycle, or is she forever gone?"

"Jack, my son, we have no idea. She is one of a kind. We never had a mix."

Jack curtly nodded, then turned to his twin.

"I know we are to be bonded, but I just can't do it. I'm sorry. I don't really care what happens now. I feel like I'm dead. I have nothing left to live for."

Mimi, though hurt, she knew what it felt like. For once, she acted human and not like a bitch. She relieved Jack of his duty and walked next to Kingsley who put a comforting arm around her.

Everyone knew what Jack was going to do. He was, after all, the Romeo in the tale of Romeo and Juliet, except for the fact that Juliet is really dead. He grabbed Schuyler's sword and plunged it into his heart. He fell down next to Schuyler, waiting for death and preparing to let it in. He knew the Conclave would take his and Schuyler's blood. He knew he would make it in another cycle, but he just wanted to end this one with his lover, just in case she really wouldn't come back. Death soon overpowered him and took control of his whole body. Giving one final kiss to Schuyler, Jack died.

Now, don't you cry. Everything happens for a reason. Perhaps they were meant to die together. Maybe this just might end their life once and for all. Sure, you'd expect a happy ending, but look deeper. Death isn't always bad. They died for each other. They died for the passion and connection they had. When they died, they freed their souls from the rules of the Blue Blood society and maybe went to heaven together. Perhaps, they'll return. In the meantime, rethink about everything that happened:

The whole battle between the Silver Bloods and the Blue Bloods was not won on the basis of strength of the two sides, but of the sacrifices each member of a side was willing to make. The Silver Bloods depended on their more advanced strength and agility, but strength and agility alone makes no match for the mind and heart. Schuyler had the lives of everyone in the attack in her hands. Her decision would cease the life of many. She had the option of letting the Conclave _try_ to fight the Silver Bloods, but at a risk of losing. Her other option guaranteed a win against the Silver Bloods, eliminating all existing ones on Earth, but at the cost of her life. The first way, she would have a slim chance of pouring her heart out to Jack, but maybe not. The second way, she would never have another moment with him, but she would save his life…his and the rest of the Blue Bloods. Love being the strongest emotion overpowering any species, it was obvious that she would choose to save Jack's life. But remember what the cost was. The whole Blue Blood versus Silver Blood was just an outside image. The battle was really between Schuyler's lusts and her own judgment. A battle between the love of Jack and safety of everyone. You would say, "Psh. Obviously, saving the entire existence would be the common thing to do," but you are wrong. Have you ever been in love? Because when you're in love, your common judgment is blocked out. In the end, it was really a battle of the heart.

* * *

**So??? Do you hate me? Anyway, go to my profile and participate in the poll!!**

**XOXO,**

**Jenny**


	13. AN: Goodbye FF

**Hi all.**

I would like to thank EVERYONE out there in FanFiction land who has supported me and my stories from my first ever chapter through my hiatus. And I feel terribly guilty when I say that I will not be returning to FF anytime soon.

Instead of removing my account along with the stories that come with it, I'm leaving them here, after much debate. Truthfully, I don't like my stories because I wrote them in middle school/ high school and just the level of writing makes me cringe. But if anyone finds my works being plagiarized out in the world wide web, I'd deeply appreciate some notice.

So adieu, my FF lovlies.

You can come find me on **FP**, if you wish. Fair warning: I've not written anything. But if you do, message me for my user.

Much **love**, much _joy_, much happiness,

Jennifer(:


End file.
